Sleeping Beauty
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: A forgin Queen and Princess seek shelter in Camelot from their war torn homeland after fleeing from werewolves. Merlin is untrusting of the new; strange Princess that has seemed to have taken Arthur's heart.
1. Chapter 1

She was a blur as she and her daughter ran though The Black Forest agilely leaping through the trees and over logs that lied in the way. Trees were nothing more than a mass of green and the wind stung her eyes as if she was on a horse and her dark hair blew wildly behind her. She had one idea to give her daughter a chance to break free. The Princess was tired,hungry,and in dire need of medical care she couldn't run forever like this so she made the difficult decision to separate. She made a motion with her hand instructing her to run a different way the monster that was lumbering after them stayed on her heels exactly as she thought for she was the Queen and its only way to ascend to the throne. She could hear the snapping jaws of the beast behind her as she barely kept out of its reach. Suddenly, there was a break in the treeline and she ran towards it. She didn't care what awaited her in the clearing anything had to be better than the **huge **wolf behind her**. **She felt something hard collide with her side and then she was flailing through the air.

"If I knew you were going to The Black Forest to hunt I never have came along." Merlin complained.

"You say that like you had a choice." Arthur reminded him, "Besides were would you have expected me to go?"

"Grwenwall Forest is not that far away." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, "Are we talking about the same Grwenwall Forest? The one on the other side of Camelot? The one that would have taken a full day's ride to get to and back? Merlin had forgotten that little detail. "What are you so nervous about?" At that moment an ominous chill found it's way though the wind.

"What?" Merlin asked a few octaves higher than he should have and immediately covered it with a clearing of his throat which sounded totally fake, "Nothing." Then a sound caught his ear and he whispered, "What was that?"

"Oh no." Arthur's face fell and looked back at Merlin.

"What?" He asked and started to turn around.

"Don't!" Arthur caught Merlin's shoulder and struggled to keep his voice low.

"What is it?" Merlin could barely get the question out as panic began to rise in his eyes.

"You've attracted a Chimera right to us with all your complaining."

"A Chimera?"

"Yes, but they usually run in pairs I wonder were the other one is?"Arthur gasped.

"Where did it go?" Merlin tried to stay calm as he fought the urge to run and scanned the woods. Suddenly, he felt something collide with the back of his leg and he let out at yelp.

"Merlin, that was me." Merlin turned to look at him still clutching at his heart, "There are no Chimeras. Now will you close your mouth you're scaring all the real animals away." He sighed and groaned, "I don't want to be out here all evening." Just then he saw something flying threw the trees. "What is that?" He signaled his men to be ready as something thudded to the ground in front of them. Slowly, from the trees a huge black wolf-like creature made its way to the dark mass that lay unmoving on the ground. Merlin watched in horror as dark mass began to move and he realized the dark mass was a woman and she was injured at that. She sat up with her back towards them facing the monster and scooted her little by little away. Arthur heaved the wooden spear into the air and it hit it's mark piercing the beast through its shoulder. It screamed out in pain as it hobbled for a moment a wound like that would have surely brought down any normal wolf but they soon realized this wolf was unlike any normal wolf. It rose up on two legs like a man gripped the spear in one clawed hand and screamed as it yanked the spear out. Its eyes turned to the hunting party as most of the men ran in fear. Merlin couldn't blame them and he would have gladly joined them if at was for Arthur steadily holding his ground. The remaining hunting party through their spears and the woman fell back to the ground and did her best to cover up. The beast roared a last time and ran back into the trees.

"Ma'am, you are safe now." She looked up and saw a handsome, young man smiling down at her_, My daughter, _she thought, _I need to find my daughter._"My daughter, please, help me find her?"

"Of course we will."

"Thank you." She allowed him to help her to her feet, "Thank you," Her green eyes flickered to the other men in his group, "To all of you."

"Merlin, find the other men who ran off and tell them I understand why they ran and no one will call them cowards if they choose to come back to Camelot."

"Yes, Sire'."

"Okay, lets go find your daughter." They entered back into the trees Arthur rode by her side as she retraced her path. Keeping her eyes casted on the ground she walked slowly and cautiously. She obviously wasn't from around Camelot nor from any of the surrounding villages he could tell that from the way she wore her pants, they were so tight that Arthur could swear he could see her muscles in her thigh through them, even the sword on her hip had a strange curve to it unlike any blade he had ever seen and he couldn't help but wonder about the effectiveness it had; and her skin was so pale, that she looked like she actually glowed in the suedo-darkness of the forest.

After a long moment she came across the spot where she and her daughter separated. "Come on, She went this way. My plan was to lead it off then I could come back for her, but since my plan didn't go well and since it couldn't kill me it'll definitely go after her and she can't die before she ascends to the throne."

"So she's a Princess?"

"Yes, and my only child. her full title reads Princess Gwenivere of Underlan."

"Princesse Gwenivere?" Arthur smiled as the Title struck a cord deep within himself because he smiled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject, "Sorry, but I've never heard of Underlan."

"That isn't surprising. Not very many people have heard of it."

"So I take it that you are the Queen of Underlan."

"Yes, my name is Gailynn." She hated walking at such a slow rate, she wanted to break away from him and run as fast as she could and find her daughter before the monster did. Suddenly, she heard the monster howl and Arthur fought to keep the horse calm as it reared on his hind legs.

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"It found her."

"Jump on." He told her extending his hand and even though she could run faster on her own two legs than a horse could run on all four. She took it and jumped behind him. She held tight to Arthur's back as the horse broke into a full gallop. Though the horse was fast she still hoped against hope that they would get there the beast had a chance to do any irreversible damage.

Suddenly, they saw another pale woman lieing at the base of a tree. "There she is." Gailynn slide of the horse and ran towards her but before she reached her daughter the wolf-like creature lunged out from behind the tree and snarled. With slobber dripping from its fangs like an animal but standing like a man. For a long time, no one moved not Gailynn; not the monster; not Arthur who sat high on his perch; nor did the outstretched Gwenivere lieing between them. With a flash of fur it swung a clawed hand at her face slapping her to the ground with a squeal.

Arthur hopped down from his horse with his sword unsheathed, "Gailynn, you alright?"

"I'm fine, keep it busy!"

The monster hunched and howled as it started to sway back and it snarled like a dog before it bounded into the air and aimed straight for his throat. Instinctively, he put the blade between its muzzle and his face which stopped it from munching on his flesh but not from its weight which toppled him to the ground. Arthur struggled against its weight to get his leg free and kicked it hard in its stomach. It yelped and jumped back. In one fluid movement Arthur got to his feet as the monster snapped its huge jaws at his legs which Arthur easily dodged and swung his sword at the perfect time for it to bite into its muzzle. It whined and staggered back and snarled once more as a perfectly straight, red line, dripping with blood.

Suddenly, another howl cut through the darkness catching its attention and Arthur's horror. He looked back at Gailynn, who had moved to Gwenivere's side with her back towards him.

"There's another one of these things?" Gailynn looked back at him, "Uumm...actually..." More howls from all-sides began to echo around them.

"Okay."

The monster whipped its head back towards them and snarled in frustration and ran off back into the trees.

"Trust me we don't want to run into a pack of those things. Packs are viscous and fast and they seem to read each others mind."

"Then let's not stick around. Will you get the horse while I get her?"

"Okay." Gailynn said and ran off to fetch it leaving him alone with Gwenivere.

Arthur looked down at her and was struck by the unconscious Princess's beauty. He knelt beside her but before picking her up he noticed something red dribbling from the corner of her mouth and without thinking twice about it he wiped it away and after Gailynn made it back with the horse in toe. He and the rest of hunting party made it back to Camelot before sunset though without supper and two new passengers.

Arthur made a stop by Guis' first and gently laid the Princess on a bed in the castles' hospital room.

"Who is this?" Gius asked Merlin.

Merlin shook his head and shrugged, "As far as I can tell she", he motioned to Gwenivere, is her", he motioned towards Gailynn, "daughter." She been asleep since he found her in The Black Forest."

"She" has a name."

"Which is what, Arthur?"

"Gwenivere." He answered, "She is a Princess of a foreign land and "her" name is Gailynn the Queen mother." "Your Grace." Guis bowed, "Arthur, has your father allowed this?" "I don't know yet and I really don't care. I couldn't just leave them there, especially her." He said stroking the side of the princess's delicate face,"She's in dire need of medical attention. Will you look after her?"

"Yes, of course, you know I will."

"Thank you, Guis."


	2. Chapter 2

"No." Uther said in his cold voice, "We don't have enough knights to fuel a foreign war we have nothing to do with us."

"They haven't asked for us to get involved, Father. All they are asking for is a place to rest, food to eat and medical attention."

"And soon they'll be asking for_ our_ help against_ their _enemies"

"Father," Arthur started trying to control the tone and base in his voice, "They are a Queen and Princess, who were being hunted by animals that were conjured into being by magic, aren't we honor bound to help them?" Arthur used what he hoped was the clincher. His father hated anything to do with magic or suspected magic. A Hate that seemed to consume him at times and allowed it to blind him. Arthur just hoped that his hatred of magical beasts would blind him now. Uther sighed to himself and closed his eyes before asking, "Where is this foreign Queen and Princess?" "Gailynn is outside but the Princess Gwenivere, is with Guis."

"What is wrong with her?"

"We don't know." He shook his head and shrugged, "She's been unconscious since we found her."

Uther motioned for a knight and Sir Leon to approach the throne. Arthur could only watch and hope as their voices were too low to discern any words. "Yes, Sire'." They nodded and walked back to the door and opened it to two knights who escorted Gailynn into the throne room.

When Uther saw her he couldn't believe his eyes she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her long, red, curls bounced around her waist as she made her way down beside Arthur.

"Your Majesty." She said as she knelt and bowed her head, "You don't have to bow to me."

"Yes I do. I am in your kingdom." Her voice was like the tinkling of bells. It was hard for him to think of her as a queen.

"What has brought you so far from your land?" It was an innocent question enough but he really just wanted to hear her speak.

"My daughter, Gwenivere, and I are the last of the royal family. The wolves chasing us are called Lycanthropes."

Uther starred at her with a confused look on his face.

"They are men who can shapeshift into wolves." She explained, "Lycanthropes are wickedly strong and fast, they seem to read each other's minds, and they use different howls to organize their attacks." "If I hadn't have ran into your son, She lightly grazed Arthur's shoulder, "when I did,Gwenivere and I would be dead and my kingdom would be in the hands of the alpha-lycan, a fiercesome man named Lucian, Please Sire'," She began to plead with him, "all that I ask is bed; a little food; and help for my daughter."

"What ever you need."

With a small smile and nod Gailynn bowed her head once more, "Thank you, Sire'. If-If it's okay with you I would like to be by Gwenivere's side."

"Of course, Arthur, escort the Queen back to her daughter."

"Guis has there been any change?"

"Sadly no, I have tried everything to bring her around but still she sleeps."

"Keep trying."

"It may be a simple case of waiting it out."

"It's possible." Gailynn said, "We've been running for two days now with very little rest." She reached down and brushed hair from Gwenivere's face, "She may just need to rest." She turned her eyes to Arthur, "Thank you for what you have done." She smiled. "You don't have to thank us. I couldn't just leave you two out there."

"Either way. Thank you from both of us."

Arthur smiled as he looked down at the sleeping princess, it was easy to see the close resemblance to her mother, her long, red, curls were wildly stune across the pillow and her lashes sat blackened against her opaque cheeks. He wanted those eyes to open or to give some sign of life but she remained still.

"If you need anything."

Gailynn smiled and said, "You've never told me you name."

He smiled, "It's Arthur."

"Arthur. I now have a name when I tell her about the Prince who saved us." She said and turned back to Gwenivere's cot.

Later that night, Arthur couldn't sleep and when he tried he dremt about the Princesse, "Arthur...Arthur Her voice echoed through the wind as her long, red, curls snaked around her bright, green, eyes which were open and smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke with his head spinning; his heart pounding and with sweat beading off his forehead.

"Good morning, Sire." Merlin walked in with his usual chipper voice carrying the usual breakfast.

Arthur let out a low groan and rolled his eyes as he collapsed back on the bed. Was it morning already? Arthur felt as if he'd been awake all night.

"You look terrible."

"Thank you, Merlin." He paused to wipe his eyes, "Next time,you are awake all night I'll comment on how you look."

"Why were you awake all night?" "I was worried about her.

"About the Princess?"

Arthur starred at him a moment,"Yes, you know the unconscious girl in the hospital room, where have you been?"

"Sire', she is with Gius and in good hands, you shouldn't be up all night worrying for her sake."

Arthur should have known better than to tell Merlin anything about would never understand the strange pull she had over him. "Has she woken up, yet."

"Not yet." He really didn't have much hope she would be but still the news was devastating to hear all the same.

"You aren't the only one who is disappointed."

"Really?"He asked, Who else is disappointed?"

Merlin looked at him for a long moment before he answered his question, "Her...mother,for one and Gius is very concerned, as well, you okay?"

"I'm fine." He groaned through gnashed teeth and closed his eyes as he made a congious effort to relax his tense eyes and hard face. He should have guessed that much, "Just tired." He forced a smile but Merlin just starred at him in a way that made his fake smile seem even more fake. _Oh._ he thought to himself, _how this day is going to suck._

Merlin popped by the hospital room to check on the princesse. Out of the hundreds of patients that Guis had ever looked after he had never known one to sleep so deeply for so long without waking up. Usually, people woke up if only for a short time or their bodies to get back into the natural rythem of the day. The only time anybody acted this way they were on their deathbed. He hoped that for Arthur's sake at least that she'd wake up. He turned the corner and saw Gailynn bending over her daughter's lifeless body tipping her silver flask over Gwenivere's open mouth. A flash of of red liquid disappeared into her mouth and carefully closed her mouth, "Swallow...Swallow...Swallow Gwenivere." Merlin watched as the Princesse's throat moved slightly,"There you go."

"What was that?" Merlin wondered but was surprised to hear his own voice.

"Hello Merlin." Gailynn smiled, "I was wonderring when you were going to say something."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Sneaking around is not your forte' I'm sorry to say."

"O-kay." Merlin looked confused he had been sneaking around the castle for little more than a year now and so far he had never gotten caught until now. "What was that you gave her?"

"Some medicine."

"Oh..." Hope popped into his mind for an instant, "Has Guis figured out what was wrong?"

"Not yet," She sighed, "but I am hopeful."

"Than what is the medicine for?" "A pre-existing condition she's had practicly since she was born."

"Well, you probably shouldn't give her anything until Guis figures out what is wrong with her."

Fear crept into Gailynn's eyes as she struggled for the right words to tell him how much she felt she had to give her this medicine, "I have to give her this." "Why?"

"Without it she could die." She answered in a small voice, "How is Arthur doing this morning?"

"Fine." Merlin answered but he decided not to tell her about the fitful night that Arthur had complained about especially since he said he had been up all night worrying about the comatose princess who remained oblivious about...anything. Suddenly, he gasped in pain as his head felt as if something was pressing on it. He grabbed the side of his head and wondered what had triggered this type of pain.

Suddenly, Gailynn was at his side, weird he didn't see her move but then again right now the castle could have been under siege and he wouldn't have cared, as his head hung limply in her hands slowly the pain faded until it was completely gone. He raised his eyes and looked into her wild ones,"What did you-"

"Oh," Arthur interupted, "what pray tell is going on?"

"Nothing."

What are you doing here?" He asked spying the bouquet of flowers in Arthur's hand.

"I think, I'll find a vase for these beautiful flowers." Gailynn said just happy for there to be something to be done.

"What are you doing here?" At first, Arthur was silent trying to think of a good reason why he was there but then realized, "Wait, why are you interrogating me? You answer to me not the other way around besides I wanted to see her again."

"Arthur, I think you are getting to... to..."

"To what?" Merlin sighed, "To involved with her."

"Leave, Merlin." Arthur said gesturing towards the door but Merlin held his ground he had to hear this even If he didn't want to.

"For God sakes Arthur, you haven't even met her yet."

"Merlin, go."

"It is to early for you to be loosing sleep over this girl." Merlin said gesturing towards the sleeping Princess

"Leave, Merlin." Arthur ordered

This was one of those times when Merlin was glad that Arthur didn't pocess any magical abilities because if he had he was sure that he would have been blown out the window. At any rate, Merlin had gotten good at reading Arthur enough to know that he wasn't going to get through to get through to him now. He sighed figuring it was better to rehash this argument at a later time and left Arthur alone with Gwenivere.


End file.
